You knew my father?
by AhsokaTano11
Summary: About a month after the Battle of Endor, Luke is traveling around the galaxy trying to locate Jedi in hiding so he can recreate the Jedi Order. After getting a visit from his dead father, he finds a Togruta on Felucia and he is shocked to find out her history. Her name is Ahsoka Tano...
1. Prologue

This is my first fan fic story, so please review so I know what I am doing right…..and what I am doing wrong!

Prologue

*End of episode VI, Ewok village*

The young Jedi slipped out of the small hut and into the cool of the night. In front of him, two shadowy blue men stood in front of him. An old man, and a very old small, green Jedi Master. Luke smiled at them, and they warmly smiled back. Then, much to Luke's delight, another ghost appeared. He was younger than the other men, and had a huge grin on his face. Luke's smile grew as he realised who that was. The Jedi have returned.


	2. Chapter 1- A Jedi?

Chapter 1. A Jedi?

*About a month after the Battle of Endor*

Luke leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He was looking through the Holo Net for any information on Jedi who might be alive. So far he had no leads. Luke was getting down hearted. There was barley any information on the old Jedi Order.

Han's hand on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts.

"Hey kid, the princess wants to see you now in her quarters" Han told Luke "And no, I don't know why"

Luke sighed. He wanted to continue looking for any information, but it would be good to have a break. He nodded and followed Han to Leia's quarters, his mind wandering. He was so deep in thought, that when Han stopped to knock on Leia's door, Luke nearly collided into his back. He shook himself out of his thoughts, and followed Han and Chewbacca into Leia's quarters.

Leia turned to them, a smile on her face. She hugged both Han and Luke, then motioned for them to sit down. When they were seated, Leia sat opposite them. Her smile disappeared. She was putting on her 'there-is-work-to-do' face. Luke marvelled how she could be laughing on minute, the next thing you know, she will be welding a blaster with deadly accuracy. She was a remarkable woman.

Leia looked Luke in the eye. She took a deep breath.

"Luke, we have heard a rumour concerning a….. A possible Jedi. A Mon Calamari female. Our contact tells us that… that she can heal people. Do you think you could go find her, Luke? We need some good healers. We still have many injured men from the battle with the Empire." Her voice trailed off, thinking of Alderaan.

Luke placed a comforting hand on her arm. "I will go, Leia. Where is this Jedi?"

Leia gave a weak smile "She is on Christophsis"

Luke nodded. He stood up and gave his sister a hug. "I will leave in the morning."

"Will you be wanting me to watch your back to keep you from being killed? Again?" Han smirked "Chewie and I will be happy to accompany you."

Luke smiled at the former smuggler "Thanks Han, but I will be fine"

He turned and walked out the door. Han shook his head and looked at Leia.

"He is one stubborn kid!"

It was Leia's turn to smirk. "Just like someone else I know." Her smile disappeared. "Do you really think he will be ok?" She asked Han worriedly.

Han hugged her "Of course! He is a Jedi, yeah? He'll be fine"

Leia looked up at him thankfully. "Thank you, Han" she whispered.

Han smiled "Any time, princess"

Luke walked into the hanger and headed over to his X-Wing. "R2! I am leaving tomorrow. Is the X-Wi…." He was interrupted by angry beeps coming from the faithful droid. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, we are leaving tomorrow. Is the X-Wing ready to go?"

R2 beeped happily, saying it was always in prime condition and ready to go.

Luke smiled and patted his companion's domed head. "Good job, little guy. I don't know what I would do without you!"

R2 beeped happily.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 2 - A friend of Obi Wan

Chapter 2. A friend of Obi Wan

Luke gave Leia one last hug, shook Han's hand and got enveloped by a hairy hug from Chewie before climbing into his X-Wing. R2 was lowered into his socket and the cockpit lowered over the young Jedi. He waved as R2 started up the engines and flew out of the hanger.

Luke started prepping the nav computer for the jump to hyperspace. "Christophsis huh? Never heard of it!"

R2 beeped, saying that he had been and it was a nice planet, but very rough terrain for a droid.

Luke shook his head "Is there no planet you haven't gone to?"

R2 beeped back that he probably had gone to all of them!

Luke laughed as he made the jump into hyperspace. He loved that little droid, and knowing he was owned by his father made it even better!

*On Christophsis*

Luke landed his X-Wing and jumped out. He looked around at the towering crystals. He was in awe of their beauty.

Spotting a hut in the distance, he reached out with the Force to sense what inhabited the hut. He sensed a Force-sensitive presence in the hut, but it was weak. He started out for the hut, with R2 close behind.

*The hut*

Luke knocked at the door. Silence. He knocked again, louder. A weak "Who is it?" reached Luke's ears. He pushed open the door and walked in. A Mon Calamari was lying on a rough bed. She looked up as Luke walked in. She smiled.

"Hello. And what is your name?" She asked kindly

Luke walked over to the bed. He could see she was very sick.

"I'm Luke Skywalker"

The Mon Calamari nodded. "I can see the resemblance to Anakin" she smiled again, sadly this time "My name is Bant Eerin, a good friend of Obi Wan Kenobi. Do you know him?"

It was Luke's turn to look sad. "He died just before the Battle of Yavin. He was duelling Vader….and he gave his life so my friends and I could escape…." Luke trailed off, feeling sad inside.

Bant patted his hand. "Don't worry, Luke. Obi Wan would do that sort of thing. He was always like that"

Both Jedi got lost in their own thoughts for a while. Silence settled over the small hut. Bant was the first to wake from her dreams.

"Oh well, you can't change the past"

Luke nodded. He wanted to ask a question, but he was worried that the older Jedi would think it rude.

"Bant….are you…..sick?" He asked, hesitantly.

The old Mon Calamari sighed. "Yes, I am. I will not be alive for much longer. I am surprised that I have lasted this long."

Luke started to get worried "NO BANT! I came here to ask for your help. I want to restart the Jedi Order. But I need help. I can't do it by myself…"

Bant shook her head "I would like to, but I am old and will die soon. There are other Jedi out there. You are Skywalker! You will find them. Trust me…" Bant coughed.

Luke hovered around, not knowing what to do. When the fit of coughing ended, he looked at Bant. She was very pale.

"Luke!" Bant coughed again "Luke, go restart the Jedi Order. You will succeed." Her voice was barely above a whisper "I have foreseen it. May the Force be with you, Luke" She lay down and sighed in content. That was the last noise she made.

Luke stood up and walked out of the hut. He closed the door. He stood in silence to pay his respects and then turned to his X-Wing. After what happened, it looked very far away. He sighed and sat on a crystal.

"Well hello, Luke" said a voice.

Luke whirled around. A grin took the place of the frown that had been on his face. "Hello Father!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 3 - A visit from Dad and Felucia

HI all!

Thanks for the reviews, they really boosted my spirits. Hope this chapter is OK.

Keep Reviewing and enjoy!

Snips n' Skyguy =)

**SPOILER ALERT for 'The Wrong Jedi'**

Chapter 3 – A visit from Dad and Felucia

Anakin smiled. He was glad to see his son, but scared about what he would say. About being a Sith. About torturing Leia. About chopping his hand off. How may horrible things had he done to his son!?

Luke, on the other hand, was happy. He was going to talk with his father. The person he had wanted to meet all his life. Luke studied the shimmering, blue figure. His hair was long-ish and his Jedi Robes were dark, like Luke's own were. Father and Son stared at one another for a while, until Anakin spoke up.

"Luke….I want you to know I am sorry. For all the horrible things I have d…."

Luke interrupted his Father. "Dad, it's ok. I understand you were under the influence of the Dark Side and the Emperor. I don't blame you at all. Leia might be still angry, but I am not"

Anakin's face showed shock, amazement, thankfulness and love all at the same time. "Thank you, Luke. Will you speak to your sister for me?" He said quietly.

Luke nodded. "Sure. Hey dad, could you help me? I want to restart the Jedi Order, and am on the look for Jedi who were in the previous Order. Do you know any?

Anakin's face saddend. "Well, there is my Padawan…..no" Anakin looked to be on the verge of tears. "My _former_ Padawan. She might help you."

Luke looked puzzled. "Why would she be your former Padawan? Because you turned to the Dark Side?"

Anakin shook his head sadly "No, the Jedi Temple was bombed, and the blame was laid on her, even though she was innocent. She was expelled from the Order to be put on trial. After a long while, the real culprit was found, one of her closest friends." Anakin swallowed "She was offered to come back in, but declined and walked away. It was….very heart breaking for me."

Luke looked stunned. This showed a different side to the Order. He was….shocked to say the least.

"What is her name?"

Anakin smiled thinly. "Her name is….Ahsoka Tano."

Luke grinned. He met his father, now he might meet his father's apprentice!

Anakin grinned. "She is very feisty. Her nick name was 'Snips' but until you get to know her, don't call her that. Because she will probably run you through with one of her lightsabers."

Luke grinned back at his father. "I won't then. Did you have a nick name too?"

Anakin's grin grew wider and chuckled. "Oh yes, it was….actually, I am not gonna tell you. When you call her Snips, she will call you the nick name she gave me. Trust me."

Luke laughed too. It felt good laughing with his dad. "So, tell me a bit about this….Ahsoka."

Anakin sat next to Luke. "Ahsoka is a Togruta with orange skin and blue-and-white stripy Lekku, white facial markings. She has 2 lightsabers, both green. She is tall and slim, and is very strong with the Force."

Luke was rejoicing. This was the perfect Jedi to help him!

Anakin's voice took on a serious note. "Ahsoka did leave the Jedi Order, so she may not want to help you. Please don't push her to come with you, Luke. She will not move once she has made up her mind"

Luke nodded, but he was still confident she would want to help him. "Thank you father. I did sense a faint but strong presence on Felucia. Is that where Ahsoka is?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, she is not living alone though, so be mindful of that."

Luke nodded and looked curious, but decided not to push for answers. R2 rolled over from the X-Wing, wanting to know why Luke was taking so long. He beeped in happiness seeing Anakin. R2 beeped out a happy hello.

"R2! HOW ARE YOU BUDDY?" Anakin was very happy. R2 was still safe, a thought that had haunted him when he was alive. R2 beeped back a happy 'good'.

Anakin started to fade. "Well, good bye for now, my son. And good bye to you too, R2!"

Luke nodded "may the Force be with you Father."

Anakin smiled "And with you" R2 sadly whistled as Anakin faded.

Luke patted his head "I know, little fella. Come on. Set the Hyperspace co-ordinates for Felucia will you please?"

*Above Christophsis*

"All set, R2?" R2 beeped back the affirmative. As the X-Wing made the jump to hyperspace, he was thinking about his father. He seemed….sad. Even when he was grinning, he had that sad undertone to it. Like he had lost something….or someone. Luke wished he had asked about it.

"I lost your mother, Luke" came the echoey voice of his dad "It nearly killed me when I learnt that she died…."

Luke was saddened. Now he knew. He wondered who his mother actually was.

"Her name was Padmé Amidala. She was the Senator for Naboo" once again came his father's voice. "I met her when I was 9 and she was 14. At that time she was the Queen of Naboo. We secretly married when I was 20 years old."

Luke sighed. His mother was a Senator and his father was a Jedi Knight. Not many people could claim that parentage.

Questions were whizzing around his head as he settled down for a short sleep before he went to go find this Ahsoka Tano.

I will do my best to get the next chapter up in the next week.

May the Force be with you.

Snips n' Skyguy =)


	5. Chapter 4 - Ahsoka Tano and her decision

Sorry it took soooooo long to put up this chapter. =)

Chapter 4 – Ahsoka Tano and her decision

As the X-Wing settled down, Luke was amazed at the plants. They were so strange that he took a long time, staring and touching them. 'I guess I have never been to that many other worlds' he thought sadly. He finally looked away and reached out with the Force. Sensing a presence that was strong with the Force, he started towards it, using the Force as a guide. Then, without warning, the presence disappeared. 'Stang' thought Luke angrily 'She knows I am here'. He continued on, doing his best to relocate who he thought was Ahsoka. He was pushing past a bush when a slim figure jumped down from a tree in front of him. The person was clearly a Togruta. With a green lightsaber, orange skin and blue and white Lekku.

Luke could not stop himself from smiling. Was this the person he was looking for? The person moved towards Luke, lightsaber held in a defensive position. Her eyes were narrowed. "Whadd do ya want, kid?" she growled. Luke was surprised. This was not the attitude of the person his father had described. Maybe this was not her.

"Sorry, but are you Ahsoka Tano?" Luke asked, backing away slightly. The Togruta's eyes narrowed further.

"What does it mean to you?" She asked, not lowering her weapon. Luke smiled.

"Quite a lot actually. You see, I am the son of Anakin Skywalker."

The woman started, her eyes opening wide in surprise. "You are the son…..of Master Skyguy?"

Luke looked quizzically at her "Who? "

"Nothing" she said quickly. "What is your name?"

"Luke"

"Well, Luke, for your information, I AM Ahsoka Tano, but around here, I am known as Atlanta." She beckons with her orange hand "Come. We can go to my hut to talk why you are here."

Luke can only nod as he follows his Father's old apprentice.

*Ahsoka's hut*

"So" Ahsoka said after she had got some food for them "Why are you here?"

Luke smiled "I am here to ask for your help. I want to restart the Jedi Order and I thought you cou…."

He was cut off by an angry Ahsoka. "No! I will have nothing to do with the Jedi Order ever again!"

Luke spirits dampened slightly "Why? Did they do something bad to you?"

Ahsoka snorted "Bad? They only stripped me of my Padawan status, put me on trial with no real hard evidence, and when my name was finally cleared, they did not even say sorry! They just said that it was 'one of the many trials I would need to go through'. The only one who trusted me was my Master. And even worse, the person who did the deed that caused ME TO LOOSE MY PADAWANSHIP WAS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!" Ahsoka stopped yelling and sobbed, head in her hands.

Luke was stunned.' The Order….had done…..ALL THAT?! But…but….' Luke did not know what to think now. He was in shock.

His thoughts were cut off by the door opening. Ahsoka raised her head. Luke turned around and saw a human male standing in the door way. He saw Ahsoka's red eyes and that…. guy's raised eyebrow. He decided it was best just to ignore the other guy.

"What is wrong, 'Soka?" He asked softly, sitting next to her.

Ahsoka smiled "Nothin' much, Rexter. Just talking with Skyguy's son" She motioned towards Luke. Rex's eyes widened as he processed her words.

"Really? Are you really a Skywalker?" he asked Luke in amazement. Luke nodded, wondering who in the universe this guy was. Rex shook his head and chuckled.

"There was always something goin' on with General Skywalker and Senator Amidala. Anyone could tell." He looked curiously at Luke "What brings you here?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably. This man, Rex, was obviously close to Ahsoka, and he wasn't sure if he would be angry about wanting to take Ahsoka away to help him. "Well…" He started cautiously.

Ahsoka butted in "Rex, he wants to remake the Jedi Order and he wants me to help him."

Rex nodded slowly. 'This would explain the red eyes' he thought sadly. "Okay. What have you said, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka burst into more tears "I….told him….what hap…happened….when I got…expelled" she sobbed. Rex hesitated for a moment, then put his arms around her and wrapped her in a hug. 'Poor little 'un' Rex thought 'this is the last thing she needs'

Ahsoka sat up, her eyes now very red. "Luke" she said quietly "I am sorry, but I am going to stay here, I can't help you. I am very sorry"

Luke sighed. This was what his father had warned him of. Ahsoka not wanting to help. He was sad that she would not help, but understood why. Who would go back to a group who kicked you out with no hard evidence?

Luke stood up. "Well, I better be going. My sister will be worri…"

Ahsoka interrupted again "YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" she yelled in amazement.

Luke nodded, surprised but this outburst.

Ahsoka shook he head. She was speechless. 'Twins….oh Master!' she thought.

Luke nodded to Rex and Ahsoka and walked out the door. R2 beeps at the door, saying there was an incoming transition from Princess Leia. Luke sighed.

Ahsoka and Rex came to the door. Much to Luke's surprise, Ahsoka gasped and yelled "ARTOO!" R2 beeped and whistled happily. Ahsoka smiled "God to see you too, buddy"

"You know R2?" Luke asked amazed. Then he realised why. "Oh, you were Anakin's apprentice, of course you know Artoo."

Ahsoka nodded. "R2 saved our lives many times" She smiled sadly, remembering. 'It is almost painful to remember now' she thought.

Luke smiled, waved and walked away, R2 trundling behind him.

*Luke's X-Wing*

"…and Ahsoka declined." Luke finished. Leia sighed. "Good try anyway Luke. Come back to base. Have a break." Luke nodded. He was exhausted. "I will be back soon." Luke smiled at his sister as he cut the transmition. Luke walked around his X-Wing, checking it was ready to fly. After a few tweaks to the hyperdrive, he was ready to leave. Looking around one last time, he sighed. "Come on, Artoo, let's go."

As he was just about to lower his canopy, he heard a "LUKE!" He turned, surprised. He saw Ahsoka. He jumped out of the cockpit. "Luke" Ahsoka gasped; it was obvious that she had been running "I will come to help you. I realised the difference. You want an Order with Love. I can tell. I will help you."

Luke was amazed and happy. Amazed that she went back on her original decision and happy that she was going to help him. "Thankyou Ahsoka" Luke said with a smile "I will come back with a transport to get you. I will be back within a week."

Ahsoka smiled "Thanks…..Skyguy." Luke grinned at what had to be his Father's nickname "is Rex allowed to come too?"

Luke nodded, sensing how close she was to him "Who is Rex?" he asked.

"A Clone" came the answer. "Rex was a Clone Captain serving with me and my Master in the Clone Wars. After the Jedi Purge, he decided to run away from the Empire. We have been living here ever since."

Luke nodded. "That is fine if Rex comes. See you and Rex in a week then"

He turned and jumped into his X-Wing and took off. Ahsoka stood on the ground waving. As Luke took off, Ahsoka thought 'Right, first thing is to find my old Jedi Uniform.'

As she turned around to head back to the hut, she saw a blue figure. "MASTER!"

"Hey Snips."

"You took your time, Skyguy"

"When am I ever on time, Snips?"

Ahsoka snorted "Never"

Anakin smiled "Thank you for helping my son. He is a good kid"

"Yeah, though if he takes after his dad, I better watch out!"

"Very funny Snips."

"Master, do you mind if I call him Skyguy?"

"No worries, Ahsoka. Go for it"

"Thanks. You will always be my Skyguy, so he can be Skyguy Junior."

The both chuckled.

"Well, good bye Snips. Say hi to Rexter for me."

"No worries Master. Say hi to Master Kenobi and Yoda for me! Come back soon!"

"I will, May the Force be with you Snips"

"And you Master"

Anakin smiled as he faded away. He was happy.

"What are you smiling at, Anakin?"

Anakin smirked "Come on, Master Obi Wan. You know me better than that. Luke and Ahsoka are going to remake the Jedi Order."

Obi Wan smiled and replied "Good news, that is"

Both men laughed.


	6. PLEASE HELP!

**PLEASE HELP!**

I don't know where to go with this story. If any of you wonderful people have an idea, would you please PM me? I will see what ideas I have, and go from there!

Thank you for all the reviews!

Snips n' Skyguy


	7. Chapter 5 - Memories

Hia everyone!

Sorry, but I have had no time to write this. Homework (ugh), family, and flute exams (double ugh) have taken most of my time up. A big**THANKYOU**to everyone who inputted ideas, reviews and encouragement! Just seeing my inbox (8 new emails from FanFiction) was enough to make me happy! THANKS A BUNCH!

Snips n Skyguy =)

Spoiler Alert – Spoilers for 'The Wrong Jedi'

Chapter 5 – Memories

Luke walked up to Ahsoka and Rex. He had asked Han and Chewbacca to go get them almost as soon as he got back. Now that they were here, he hoped that they would help rebuild a new Republic.

Ahsoka smiled at Luke "Hey there, little Skyguy. Thanks for getting us here so fast!"

Luke smiled at his new nickname "No worries….'Soka."

Ahsoka grinned at him. 'Just like Skyguy' she thought

Rex cleared his throat. "Luke, what job will I be able to do. Ahsoka is going to be a Jedi once again, and I am eager to help and don't want to just sit around all day. I am old, but I still have a fight in me!"

Luke pondered the subject for a minute. "If you like Rex, we can station you in a squad that works as an escort and as a team that goes and takes out any remains of the Empire. There will be fights, I can assure you that. It should not be too pressing for you."

Rex nodded, a smile starting to creep over his face "Thanks Luke that sounds great!"

Luke smiled and nodded "I will see what I can do for you. Now, I will show you to your rooms. You can get settled, and then I can introduce you to Leia and the others."

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Ahsoka, who was very excited to meet Luke's sister.

**About 2 hours later**

Luke walked in to the conference room, with Ahsoka and Rex close behind. Ahsoka smiled at Leia. 'You could tell which parent she took after in her looks' thought Ahsoka 'but I have a feeling that Leia will have her Father's spirit and attitude.'

Leia smiled, slightly nervous, at Ahsoka and Rex. "Hello, I am Leia Skywalker, Luke's sister."

Ahsoka grinned reassuringly "Hi Leia, I am Ahsoka Tano and this is Rex"

Leia nodded "Do you have a last name, Rex?" she asked

Rex shifted uncomfortably "No, ma'am. I am a clone, so I don't have a last name."

"Oh" Leia was surprised. 'I didn't realise he was a clone' she thought.

Luke decided to take over "Please, have a seat."

Ahsoka and Rex sat down, facing the Skywalker siblings.

Leia looked at Rex. "Rex, I am sorry if I offended you. I have never met a clone before"

Rex nodded "None taken, Ma'am"

Leia spoke up again, with her business voice on. "OK, so Ahsoka will be helping Luke restart the Jedi Order and guarding the Senate. Rex…."

"Rex and I have something planned, Leia, don't worry" Luke told her.

"Right, do you want me organise that Luke?"

Luke nodded in affirmative. "Yes please, Leia. Rex will be stationed in the blue squad and helping them take out the remains of the Empire"

"Right. Rex will come with me and Ahsoka will go with Luke. Tonight there will be a dinner with some of the senators. Is that OK with you two?" Leia asked.

Rex and Ahsoka nodded. Leia flashed Luke a thumbs up and motioned for Rex to follow her. Luke looked at Ahsoka. She looked like she was deep in thought, and he did not want to disrupt her. He lapsed into thought.

'How old was she when she was my Father's Padawan?' He did some math.

'14! She was only 14 years old when she was thrown into the war. How terrible I that?!' he thought in surprise.

Ahsoka stirred from her thoughts. "Oh, sorry Luke. I got lost in my thoughts"

Luke smiled. He knew exactly how she felt. "No worries, 'Soka"

They grinned at each other.

Luke shifted the conversation towards more pressing matters. "Ahsoka, when you left the Order, were you still a Padawan?"

Ahsoka looked thoughtful "I was stripped of my Padawan status, but yes I was still a Padawan when I left"

"OK" replied Luke, standing up "Ahsoka Tano, I now declare you a Jedi Master,"

Ahsoka looked shocked. "Thank you, Master Skywalker"

Luke smiled "No worries! Can you tell me the basic structure of the Order? Who taught who, who was in charge."

Ahsoka nodded "Well, at the bottom there were the younglings, kids who were trained by and Master, Knight or Padawan who had time to spare. To enter, they had to be under the age of 2. This was so they did not form attachments. Before the age of 13, they had to be chosen by a Knight or Master. The youngling became their Padawan, and went on missions with their Master. When the Jedi Council thinks you are ready to become a Knight, you go through the trials. These test you and your understanding of the Force. If you pass, you become a Knight. From there, you can be given a seat on the Jedi Council, and become a Master."

Luke slowly took that all in. 'Well Ahsoka would know if the old Order was flawed….' He thought.

"Ahsoka" Luke asked slowly "Did the old Order have a major flaw?"

Ahsoka nodded "Oh yes, they forbade attachments. Love made you stronger, and forbidding it was silly."

Luke grinned as 'this might be easier than I thought' ran through his head. He leaned forward. "What else can you tell me Ahsoka?"

**Half an Hour Later**

Luke stood up and stretched. "Well 'Soka that was interesting. Thank you for all that. Would you like to go see the Temple?"

Ahsoka nodded. She wasn't sure what she would find, but she wanted to go.

Luke led the way to his speeder and climbed aboard. Ahsoka jumped on the back. They zoomed off towards the Temple.

When they first came insight of the Temple, or what was left of it, Ahsoka's mind was racing. She wasn't thinking, just remembering thoughts and pieces of information. The day she was brought to the Temple when she was a youngling. Coming home from that first mission with her new Master. Talking with her Master before walking down those steps for the last time. All the memories came flooding back. She was on the brink of tears.

'After all this time' Ahsoka thought 'It still hurts to remember'

Luke turned around and was shocked to see the state Ahsoka was in. All Ahsoka could do was smile sadly at him. 'He won't understand' she thought.

Luke landed the speeder, and climbed out. He decided to let Ahsoka go where she wanted. Ahsoka followed out of the speeder more slowly and for a while, she just stood and looked. Looked at what was once a magnificent Temple. After years of neglect, it had crumbled and fallen into ruin.

'This is not the Temple I remember' thought Ahsoka sadly. She started to walk up the stairs that, to Ahsoka, she had walked down a life time ago, away from her friends, family and her life.

Emotions running high, she stepped over crumbled pillars and smashed glass. She could hear Luke walking behind her, but she ignored him for the time being. She walked the once familiar halls, memories flooding her mind. A single tear fell, then more and more. She did not sob, but cried silently. Now, she resented the decision she made all those years ago. She wished she had stayed. Although she probably would have been killed in Order 66, Ahsoka thought that it would be better than having these memories flood back.

Over there was where she played tag with her friends, that door led to a place where she used to spar with her Master. 'So many memories….' Ahsoka had stopped crying now, only walking with almost mechanical movements. She wandered into a room.

"Oh Kriff" muttered Ahsoka. On the floor in front of her lay a lightsaber. She bent and picked it up. She studied it, even though she did not need to. She knew right away that it belonged to Katooni, a youngling she had taken to Illum with Master Yoda with a few other young ones. They retrieved their lightsaber crystals, but were attacked almost immediately after they took off. The whole group of younglings had shown immense bravery. Ahsoka stared at the lightsaber for a minute, and then surveyed the room.

She walked slowly around, and then stood in the middle. She knew what had happened, even thought she was not there when it happened. Ahsoka closed her eyes.

_Katooni and Petro were duelling, with some other younglings watching. They had grown up, and were now Padawans. All of a sudden, the younglings screamed. They all froze as a hooded man walked in. He had a blue ignited lightsaber. He surveyed them with his yellow eyes, and then raised his blade. Katooni jumped in front of the younglings. They all pulled out lightsabers. One by one, the hooded man killed them. Petro was killed first. Katooni fought on, even though she knew her best friend was gone. She continued on, hoping to save some others. But despite her efforts, all the others were killed. Katooni knew she was going to die, but not without a fight. She only lasted another 10 seconds before the shimmering blue blade was shoved through her middle. She felt her lightsaber fall from her hand as she hit the ground…._

Luke stood, watching his new found friend. He wanted to comfort her, but decided to let her cry. He did not know what the meaning of the lightsaber was, but by the way Ahsoka held it, it was very special. He watched as Ahsoka closed her eyes. She started to sob. When she opened her eyes, Luke was startled to find pain in them. Ahsoka started to talk in a soft voice.

"I never really knew what had happened here. I never wanted to know. On Felucia, I felt a great disturbance in the Force. I went crazy, I was sick. I could feel my old friends dying. But worse of all, I could not sense my Master. I learnt what happened to him later, but then I had no idea what had happened. I was not sure if he had died or just blocking his presence to the Force. I was horrible."

Luke nodded. He knew the feeling of not being able to sense someone. It was very disconcerting. He watched as his new found friend wandered out of the room. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring her here' he thought guiltily.

The Apprentice and the Son of one of the most powerful men in the Galaxy walked through the deserted Temple in silence. Luke stopped at a door, slightly ajar. He glanced at Ahsoka, who was staring out the shattered window. He decided 2 minutes in the room would do no harm.

He slipped in, and saw a Holo projector.

'Ah' thought Luke 'This was the security centre' He scrolled through some tapes, but nothing of interest came up. He was flicking through when he saw something he recognised that made his hair stand on end. 'The Emperor' Luke thought, angrily. He skipped back to just before the Emperor. What he saw shocked him.

"No…NOO!" yelled Luke. "NO! HE DIDN'T!" He ran out of the room, on the verge of tears. Ahsoka glanced at him. When she saw the state he was in, she ran over and hugged him.

"Shhh" she quietened him. "What's up?"

"He…he killed them" Luke sobbed "He killed….. Them all… the young….. Ones, the old ones…"

Ahsoka knew who he was talking about. "Hey, it wasn't your dad who killed them. I t was Darth Vader. So relax"

Luke nodded. The 2 stayed, huddled together for a while.

20 minutes later, silhouetted by the setting sun, two figures emerged from the ruined Temple. One was human, the other Togruta. They walked with their heads held high and strode with the walk of people with a mission. And nothing was going to stop them from achieving that goal.

Whoa, I had a lot of fun writing that. Hope you enjoyed!

BTW: I have not seen Episode 3, so forgive me if I got some details wrong.

**Snips n Skyguy =)**


	8. Chapter 6 - Now a Master

Chapter 6 – Now a Master

Ahsoka was lying on the couch in her quarters that she shared with Rex when the door chime rang. When she opened the door, Leia was standing there. Ahsoka could sense the confusion coming off her.

"What is up, Leia?" Ahsoka asked, wondering what in the galaxy had happened.

"Luke called me, he asked for you and me to meet him in his quarters immediately. I have no idea why though." Leia told the torguta.

"Oh, ok. Let's go then" Ahsoka wondered privately why Leia was confused. It was probably just about the Senate, or something of little concern.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ahsoka studied the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala.

'She has Padmé's eyes and hair, but Skyguy's temper.' mused Ahsoka 'Where as Luke looks like his Father but has his Mother's sweet temperament.'

Ahsoka was still thinking along these lines when she stopped outside the door of Luke's quarters. She rang the chime and wandered in when Luke opened the door.

Luke motioned for them to sit down.

"Ahsoka, as a Jedi Master, would you be willing to take Leia on as your Padawan" he asked, getting straight down to business.

Ahsoka considered it for a few moments "Well, I will, but only if Leia agrees. It would be an honour to teach a Skywalker about the Force"

All eyes turned to Leia, whose own eyes were shining. "Oh really Luke!? I can learn how to use the Force?! Ahsoka…I mean Master Tano, I would love to be your Apprentice!"

Ahsoka chuckled and turned back to Luke "Well Littl' Skyguy, take that as a yes"

Luke grinned. He had been turning the idea over in his mind and decided it would be better than him teaching Leia. Ahsoka had much more experience in the Force anyway…..

"Master Skywalker, I am a bit rusty after all these years." Ahsoka told Luke "I may need some help getting back into form. Do you want to spar for a bit? Padawan Skywalker can watch and gain some knowledge."

Luke nodded as he was eager to see how Ahsoka fought. Leia was very happy, becoming a Padawan and being able to watch two Jedi Masters fight! She stood and followed the two Masters out the door thinking how Kriffingly awesome this day was turning out to be.

Fifteen minutes later, the big plaza near the Senate was filled with people. And all their attention was on the two people in the middle. The Human and Togruta flipped and dodged with amazing speed. Their green lightsabers were just blurs. The spectators could hear snippets of conversation being traded between the two.

"Stang, you almost got me then, Luke"

"I need that arm, Ahsoka."

"Watch it, Littl' Skyguy. No killing me today please."

"Come on, 'Soka. Go easy on me!"

When the spar had finished, Ahsoka and Luke bowed to each other. Rex pushed his way through the crowd and Leia walked over from her seat. The four of them wandered off to go find Han and Chewie and then go have a nice, warm dinner.

When the four friends walked off the people erupted into speech. Seeing these Jedi was giving them a spark of hope. They were wary of them, but willing to give them a second chance. And anyone who could do what those two just did was enough to gain the people's respect. It was amazing! They were the hope of the New Republic.

But someone else had watched the fight. Someone who was intent on killing these Jedi. Someone who could not help feeling a fluttering heart when they looked at that blond haired guy. This someone was looking for revenge. And her name is Mara Jade.


	9. Chapter 7 - A disturbance

**Hello!**

**I am not the type of girl who likes to read love stories, and I am completely not interested in Girlfriend/ Boyfriend stuff. So forgive me if this doesn't really reflect the beginnings of love. Please? Thanks. **

**Snips n Skyguy =)**

Chapter 7 – A disturbance

Mara Jade was furious. After she found out the Emperor, her Master, was killed she set out to find the person who killed him.

'I will have my revenge' she thought angrily.

The angry assassin sat in her quarters, slicing into some data bases. She had recently 'borrowed' some files concerning the death of the late Emperor. Mara expertly sliced into the restricted files and scanned for the section.

"KRIFF!" Mara yelled. All information in the file was useless; saying that her Master was killed because of the Death Star II blew up. But Mara knew better. After seeing the two Jedi the previous day, she knew one of them had something to do with it. She had searched them up on the Holo net last night, and found out their names and some basic info on them.

As Mara thought about them, she felt…

"I am NOT in love with him!" yelled Mara. But she knew in her heart of hearts, she did kinda like him. 'No' thought Mara, pushing the thought away 'I have a job to do and nothing will stop me from completing it'

She stood and stretched. It was time to find out what really happened on that fateful day, and there was one person who would know.

Luke Skywalker.

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker watched his twin sister, Leia Skywalker, spar with her Master, Ahsoka. Luke smiled. Leia was becoming better using the Force every day and was quick learner. Ahsoka was giving dome advice.

"That's it….. Good! ….steady, steady, wait for me to strike….Well done!"

Luke watched as Master and Padawan trade blows. Leia sent a blow towards Ahsoka with her glowing blue blade. Ahsoka blocked it, and then struck with her own green blade. Leia dodged it and, seeing an opening, struck Ahsoka on the leg.

The two women stopped and bowed to one another and walked over to Luke. Ahsoka was praising Leia.

"Well done! Your first win over me! You did really well today. Just remember to wait for the opponent to strike first and you will be amazing in no time!"

Leia nodded, listening intently to her Master. She smiled at he brother, giving him a hug.

"Gotta go Luke. Han wants to take me out for dinner. See you tomorrow Ahsoka!" Leia called back as she walked away.

Ahsoka and Luke talked for a while, before heading to their 'Special Place'. No one besides them knew where it was. It was a flat rock looking over the lights of Coruscant. The only way was to Force leap up, so it was safe from intruders. Luke watched as Ahsoka jumped up. He was amazed at how easily she made the height. He himself only just made it! She was an amazing Jedi and Luke was glad she was there to guide him.

He jumped up and sat next to the Togruta. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, looking out over at the darkening sky. They began to meditate, opening their minds to the Force. Usually, they came here to calm themselves down, but tonight they were doing something different. Ahsoka was searching for any Jedi that may have survived the Sith's rule, while Luke was searching for children who may be Force sensitive. Both were checking for any Dark Force users.

"Luke…..I sense a Dark presence….nearby!" Ahsoka said suddenly.

Luke nodded, opening his eyes "I sense it too, Soka" He stood up and looked around.

Ahsoka stood too. "I can't see anything, how about you"

"No, I can't see anyth…..DROP AHSOKA!" Luke yelled, dropping on his stomach. The small dart whizzed over Luke, but Ahsoka was not so lucky. The dart hit into her arm and she looked at it in shock.

"Luke…." Ahsoka started before she fell onto the ground. Luke checked her; she was stable, just in a deep sleep. Hopefully, she would wake soon.

Luke shook his head. That dart wass meant to hit him. He took out his lightsaber, but did not ignite it. He reached out with the Force and found the Dark presence he and Ahsoka had felt before.

'It's female' he thought with a start. Then, a small blur leapt up from the ground. He ignited his lightsaber only just in time to block the woman's red lightsaber. Luke could sense she was trained in the Dark Side, but only the basics. He knew he could overcome her easily, even without Ahsoka.

The two traded blows, Luke on the defensive. Mara's face was full of rage, Luke's full of confusion. He wanted to know what this red haired lady wanted. Mara feinted to the left, then struck with her lightsaber at Luke's right side. Luke blocked easily. They drew apart, puffing slightly. A light rain started to fall.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Luke yelled at Mara. Mara smirked. She could tell he was confused.

"I want information, and I want it now" she called back. "And my name is Mara Jade

'She is kinda pretty… no, concentrate Skywalker' thought Luke guiltily 'But I don't know what information I have that she would want'

"And what information would that be?" he called over the increasing wind and rain.

"How did the Emperor die?" came the response.

'What the!?' thought Luke. Whatever he was expecting, that was not it. His mind raced.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked the red haired woman. They stopped for a breather, as they studied each other cautiously.

Mara thought he looked cute, standing in the rain with his hair plastered to his head. She could sense his immense power and his Mastery of the Force. Mara was almost sorry that she had planned to kill him afterwards.

Luke was stuck by her potential. She was strong with the Force and Luke could tell, with proper training, she would be a good ally to have. And she was very good looking…..

Ahsoka woke up. She sat up and held her head. Why was it pounding like that? Ah yes, she had been hit by a dart. And Luke…

Gasping, Ahsoka looked around. She sighed with relief when she saw her Master's son, staring down a red haired woman. They began to fight again, their 'sabers glowing brightly. Luke's eyes glanced at her, full of concern. The woman's were filled with disgust and hate. Ahsoka sighed. 'Like Father, like Son' she thought with a sigh.

Luke repeated his question. Mara spat at him.

"I WAS AN ASSASSIN TO THE EMPEROR! HE WAS GOING TO TRAIN ME, BUT NEVER DID GET TO FINISH BECAUSE HE DIED. I WANT TO KNOW WHO KILLED HIM. I WANT MY REVENGE!"

"Well, Mara Jade, I can tell you this. The person who killed you precious MASTER WAS ANAKIN SKYWALKER, MY FATHER AND FORMERLY DARTH VADER! I TURNED HIM FROM THE DARK SIDE AND HE THREW YOUR MASTER DOWN A POWER CORE! DOES THAT ANSWER YOU QUESTION?!"

Mara stopped. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when they reopened…..anger completely filled them.

"You just signed your death warrant, Skywalker" Mara snarled "I WILL have my revenge"

The angry woman lunged at Luke, intent on killing. Ahsoka decided to step in. She sent Mara back with a Force push.

"GO, YOU KRIFFING SITH! BEFORE I COME OVER AND KILL YOU MY SELF!" the angry Togruta yelled. Mara decided to take her advice. She muttered something at Luke before jumping off the rock and disappeared into the night.

Luke rushed to Ahsoka's side. "You OK 'Soka? He asked worriedly. Ahsoka smiled and patted his arm reassuringly.

Ahsoka smirked "I've been in worse, Littl' Skyguy. I'll be fine." Luke grinned. He helped Ahsoka up. They jumped down and began to walk back to their apartments.

"By the way, Littl' Skyguy. What did that son of a Bantha say to you before she left?" Ahsoka asked. Luke blushed and smiled shyly.

"She said…." Luke gulped "She said I was cute for a Jedi"

Ahsoka shook her head. Inside she was grinning. She could tell Luke liked the girl. She shook her head again. 'Like Father, like Son indeed.' She thought with a smirk.

**Well. Sorry about the long wait folks. I just received 3 assignments in the same week and everything has been crazy. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Snips n Skyguy**


	10. Chapter 8 - Luke in Love

Chapter 8 – Luke in Love

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry, I have changed my pen name from 'Snips n Skyguy' to my original one, 'AhsokaTano11' by request from a friend who kept getting me mixed up with another Snips. So I am sorry if I completely stuffed you up. =)**

**AhsokaTano11**

Ahsoka sat in her quarters, flicking through information on a data pad. Rex was in the 'fresher, and everything was all calm and peaceful. Ahsoka's brow was scrunched together in concentration as she read the information.

"Hmmmm….that is interesting." She said thoughtfully. The data pad held all the information that the Archives had on the red haired Mara Jade. It seemed that there was hardly any information on her. Obviously, she was very sneaky. But there was one piece of information that was password protected. Ahsoka decided to go see her Padawan, also Senator. 'Maybe she could help' thought Ahsoka.

Rex was going to introduce Ahsoka to his new group later, so Ahsoka left him a note saying she would be back in a few minutes. She headed off towards Leia's quarters.

Leia opened the door with a smile. "Come in, 'Soka!"

"Thanks Leia. I came for some help. Some information on this 'Pad is password protected. Do you know why?"

Leia scrunched her brow. "Let me have a look. I have a password that can override all passwords." She took the pad and scanned the information. She typed quickly on the 'pad and gave it back to Ahsoka with a smile.

"Thanks Leia" Ahsoka said with a grateful smile.

Leia nodded "No worries." Her face looked confused "What are you looking at that information for?"

Ahsoka grimaced "Your brother and I were attacked a few days ago by an assassin. This is all the info the archives have on her."

"Her?" Leia's eyebrows shot up. Ahsoka nodded.

"Yes, a 'her'. She shot a dart, obviously meant to hit Luke. He ducked and it hit me. I was out cold while he fought her."

Leia whistled slowly. "Whew, I thought Luke looked tired when he came back with you the other night. I had no idea why and had no time to ask him."

Ahsoka nodded, as she had noticed he had looked tired too. The memory sparked an idea.

"Oh Leia, another thing about your brother, I think he is in love."

Leia yelped "WHAT!?" then she started to laugh. "Oh, you tricker. It was just a joke, wasn't it?" she saw Ahsoka's serious face and gasped "REALLY? HE IS IN LOVE!? WITH WHO? NOT THE ASSASSIN? NO, NO, 'SOKA YOU ARE SO LYING!"

Ahsoka sighed. "Leia, please don't faint on me when I tell you this. I think the assassin is in love with Luke too."

Leia gasped and fainted as she fell back on her chair. Ahsoka sighed and went to get a glass of water.

****In Luke's quarters****

Luke was meditating, something he hated and did not do very often. But he wanted to find the assassin who had tried to kill him. Pushing away his emotions, he searched the Force. But there was no sign of the assassin, Mara Jade. Luke sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

An idea came to him, but he pushed it away, not liking it. It came back, again and again. Luke knew he had to stop denying that he did love her. "But I don't want to!"He said to himself "but it may be my only chance of finding her"

He let out his love, which wasn't much as he only just met her. But it was enough. He could sense Mara, who was on Mustafar, and… "WOAH!" called Luke in surprise. He could feel her love for him. It was kind of creepy. Luke sighed. If Ahsoka or Leia, or even Han, heard about this…

**Ahsoka and Rex's quarters**

After waking Leia and leaving her to gather her thoughts, Ahsoka rushed back to Rex. He was just about to come and find her. He gave her a smile and led her off. Ahsoka decided it would be good to ask Rex about the matter.

"Rexter….do you think Luke is in love?" Ahsoka asked him hesitantly. Rex shot an inquisitive glance at her.

"Is this about that assassin?" he asked. Ahsoka had told him what had happened, and he was concerned she had been knocked out. Ahsoka insisted she was fine, but Rex made her lie down for a while before she had dinner.

Ahsoka nodded. "Aye, the assassin. Mara Jade. I think Luke is in love with her." Ahsoka hoped Rex would not faint on her. "Annnd, I think she is in love with him"

Rex stopped. He stared at her. "Are you mad, 'Soka? A Jedi and a Sith assassin?! It doesn't work!"

Ahsoka sighed; it seemed no one wanted to share the idea of Mara and Luke being in love. 'Oh well' Ahsoka thought 'I don't like playing match maker but this might be the only way to stop Mara. And maybe even turn her away from the Dark side... hmm, now there is an idea."

Rex introduced Ahsoka to his group, a band of 6 men and a woman. Including Rex, there was Andy, Peter, Kumar, Namef, Sanders, Robbie and Lauren. All were keen eyed and Ahsoka could tell that they were people who you did not want to get into a fight with. She greeted them all warmly and she became known as Soka or Rex's Girlfriend. Both Ahsoka and Rex blushed at the last name, but gave no objections.

Ahsoka was glad Rex had found some good friends, and as she watched him barter with them all she felt content. Rex had friends, she had friends. Both of them had a sense of purpose and had job to do that they enjoyed.

Ahsoka wondered how she had lived all those years without using her lightsabers, or the Force.

'I feel…whole now' thought Ahsoka contently to herself. She stole another glance at Rex, and saw him doing the same thing. They smiled at one another, before biding Rex's group good night.

****Luke and Leia, Leia's quarters****

"Luke, are you telling me THAT EVERYTHING THAT AHSOKA TOLD ME IS TRUE?! Bah, we are all going crazy! You are in love with a Sith assassin, Ahsoka is in love with a clone and I am in love with a scoundrel!" Leia fell back on a chair, feeling slightly light headed. She thought that her brother would have more sense than to fall in love with a Sith!

Luke sighed. He though Leia would understand, but obviously not. Maybe he should just leave her to cool down…

Leia had continued, even though Luke hadn't been listening. Now she looked at him expectantly. Luke stared at her for a moment.

"Sorry Leia, you are going to have to repeat that, I was lost in thought." Luke told his twin sister. Leia glared at him.

"I _said_ do you understand what she could do to you?"

Luke sighed and stood up. "Ley, I am really tiered; we can talk about this later, OK?" Leia sighed in frustration, but gave him a nod.

"Fine Luke, but we _will_ continue this conversation. OK?" Luke nodded wearily as he left.

****Luke, Luke's quarters****

A very tiered Luke entered his quarters to find a shadowy blue figure waiting for him. Luke smiled besides his weariness.

Anakin also smiled at his son. 'He looks so much like Padmé' he thought with a pang in his heart.

"Father" Luke told the Force Spirit "I am glad to see you!"

Anakin smiled "Same here, son. I have been watching you. I have some advice that might help you."

Luke looked puzzled "Help for what?" he asked.

Anakin grinned "The advice is this: Follow your Heart."

Luke sighed. "It seems everyone is laughing at me because of this woman."

Anakin chuckled "Well, my boy, I hope everything turns out OK for you. And I _will_ be there for your wedding. I might just drag Master Obi Wan, Master Qui Gon and Master Yoda with me!" He chuckled again "Well, goodbye for now, Luke! May the Force be with you."

"And you, Father" murmured Luke. In his head, the words '_And I will be there for your wedding'_ kept repeating. Was this a sign? Or was his Father playing with him?

"Arrgh! This is all so confusing!" yelled Luke. He jumped onto his bed and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep, he heard a voice in his head.

'_I'm not kidding you, Luke. Give my regards to Mara.'_


	11. Chapter 9 - Ahsoka's Ideas

Ciao!

This chapter is just going to be a short on because I am leaving on a holiday and there is probably gonna be no Internet connection. I hope the next chapter after this will be up pretty soon. Anyways, enjoy and May the Force be with You!

**AhsokaTano11**

****Chapter 9 – Ahsoka's Idea

Ahsoka burst into Luke's room without knocking. **"**OK, Littl' Skyguy" Ahsoka told a very frightened Luke, who had jumped at the sound of the door being slammed open. "I have an idea!"

Luke sat back down and breathed deeply. "Ahsoka, you completely freaked me out! I thought something was wrong!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. _'Boys' _she thought with a sigh.

Luke smirked "I do know what you are thinking, 'Soka"

Ahsoka grinned back. "Whatever. Anyway, I have an idea."

Luke pretended to groan "Oh no. 'Soka, do you remember the last time you had an idea? The idea that we should tip fluro pink paint on Chewie? Remember that idea?"

Ahsoka smirked at the memory "Yeah that was so funny. And he blamed it on Han as well!"

Luke shook his head._ 'Girls'_ he thought rolling his eyes.

Ahsoka raised her 'eyebrow'. "Littl' Skyguy, you know better than to let your shields down."

It was Luke's turn to smirk. Ahsoka playfully punched him in the arm and the two friends laughed.

"Anyway" Ahsoka said when the laughing had subsided "My idea is this: I think that you and you only, can turn Mara Jade from the Dark Side."

Luke looked curious "How do you think I could do that Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka grinned wickedly "It's called love, Lukey-boy!"

Luke looked shocked. "LOVE!" he considered this idea for a while. "Tell me more"

Ahsoka sighed in relief "Finally, someone who agrees with me!" She leant towards Luke "I believe that if you tell Mara Jade that you love her, she will give up the Dark Side."

Luke lapsed into thought. "I will meditate on this." Ahsoka nodded, and stood up.

"Well, see you see you son, Littl' Skyguy. Remember the family is going out for dinner." The family consisted of Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Ahsoka and Rex.

Luke grinned "Don't worry, I'll be there, 'Soka"

Ahsoka grinned back and walked out the door.

Luke got up and started to pace. His thoughts want like this:

'_Ahsoka thinks I can turn Mara. WITH LOVE! Maybe I can. I mean, I do kina like her…ok, not kinda. I think she is amazingly beautiful. Actually, I am gonna stop thinking about this because my head is starting to hurt'_

So Luke went and got changed and went out to dinner with the family. But the others noticed something.

"Is Luke OK?" Han whispered to Leia. "He looks… lost" Leia sighed. "I don't know. I think he is in love with that Sith Assassin." Han rolled his eyes and went back to his food.

They finished their meal and headed back to their apartments. Ahsoka was just falling asleep when she felt a familiar presence.

"Ugh, Skyguy, it's 11.30. What do ya want?"

The blue figure chuckled. "Lovely way to greet you old Master, hey?!" Ahsoka groaned and rolled over to face him.

"Better?" she asked, smirking.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I came to visit my lovely Padawan because she is doing well. She followed her Master's advice, for once, and has set Luke on the right track. Well done, Ahsoka."

"Aw, thanks Skyguy. But that is not a good enough reason to wake me at" she glanced at the clock "11.37"

Anakin pretended to look shocked.

"Well, my ungrateful Padawan, how about this. I can teach you how to merge with the Force when you die. Is that a good enough reason?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Ok, you win. Let's start tomorrow. Good night, Master Skyguy"

A chuckle emitted from Master Skyguy. "Goodnight Padawan Snips"

Ahsoka laughed as well before she fell asleep, smiling.


	12. Chapter 10 - 3rd time lucky

Chapter 10 – 3rd time lucky

Ahsoka's theory was simple. Mara didn't know that Luke loved her as well. So if he told her that he loved her, she would renounce the Dark Side. Luke was a bit sceptical about it, but decided to try it for Ahsoka's sake. He just had to tell Mara that he loved her. Heh, easier said than done…

**Attack #1**

Mara was attacking more often now, at least once every 2 weeks, usually more. So Luke had plenty of opportunities. But he had to gather his courage first. He was still a very shy boy

"I will have my revenge!" yelled Mara. Luke dodged her furious blows before knocking her lightsaber out of her hand. Seeing that she had lost this round, Mara leapt onto a near-by roof, pulling her lightsaber to her hand with the Force.

"MARA!" called Luke in despair. But the red haired lady was gone. Luke sighed.

**Attack # 2**

The next attack came unexpected, and Ahsoka was there. Mara leapt out of nowhere, lightsaber drawn. Luke and Ahsoka had theirs our in a flash. The sound of lightsabers clashing together quickly filled the air. Luke could feel Ahsoka waiting for him to say something. '_Come on, Skywalker. You can do this.'_ He thought angrily. He blocked a blow and swung at the Sith Assassin. Mara blocked and leaped over his head. Ahsoka engaged her for a while, before backing off slightly.

"Mara" Luke started "I..." But Mara was gone. All that Luke and Ahsoka could hear was the sound of a speeder getting further and further away. Ahsoka sighed.

"At least you tried, littl' Skyguy." She encouraged him.

Luke's face hardened. "Do or Do Not. There is no Try."

Ahsoka smirked. "Taught you well, he has."

Both burst into laughter.

**Attack # 3**

While Ahsoka and Luke were sparring, Luke's lightsaber suddenly decided to malfunction. Ahsoka almost hit Luke with her lightsaber.

"Whoa, what happened to your lightsaber Luke?" she asked, snapping her 'sabers off.

"Dunno, 'Soka. It just shut down." Luke told her, studying the cylindrical object.

Ahsoka had a look and decided that she could fix it, just one of the wirers had snapped. She sent Luke to get a replacement wire.

So Luke, minus his lightsaber, set out to get a new wire for his lightsaber. Then, disaster struck.

Mara Jade, Sith Assassin, slid out of the shadows.

"Hello. And what do we have here?" She asked, an evil smirk on her face. Luke almost groaned. Going up against a Sith Assassin with no lightsaber was almost certain sheer murder.

"Hello Mara" Luke said cautiously. He was starting to get butterflies in his stomach.

Mara smirked again "Any last words, Skywalker?"

"Actually, yes" Luke began, wondering how in the Galaxy he was going to get out of this mess. "When and why did you learn about the Sith teachings?" Luke remembered a piece of information he had found on the Holo net that might be of use to get out of this mess...

Mara cocked an eyebrow. "Well, seeing you asked, the reason is this. When I was 2, the Jedi killed my whole village, including my parents. Master Sidious, who you called the 'Emperor', saved me. He began to teach me the ways of the Sith."

Luke gulped "Uh, Mara. That's not true. Did you actually see your parents killed by the Jedi?"

Mara's eyes hardened "No, but what does it matter to you?" she asked icily.

Luke gulped again. _'She is one imitating woman'_ he thought.

He looked Mara in her eye. "Your parents and village were killed because the Sith wanted you because of your strong Force connection. They are the ones who killed your parents. They are the ones who killed your village. Not the Jedi."

Mara studied him for a moment "LIAR!" she snarled. She jumped at Luke, rage written all over her face.

"MARA" yelled Luke "I HAVE PROOF! IF IT IS FALSE, YOU CAN KILL ME! IF NOT…" Luke left the sentence hanging. He wanted to say 'come with me' but that would just be weird.

Mara paused and gave a curt nod. "Hurry up; I don't want to waste any more time."

Luke gulped again. This woman's stare could freeze a wampa's fur off!

Slowly, he pulled out a data pad. After giving it to Mara, he took a step back.

'_Let's hope this works'_ Luke thought, slightly scared. Just slightly.

Mara regarded him for a moment before turning the pad on. She skimmed through the information. Her eyes widened, then narrowed. Luke held his breath. The air was tense.

Mara went back through the info more thoroughly. Words jumped out at her. 'The small village…attacked by a man with a red lightsaber…all were killed…no survivors…one girl missing…thought to be dead…' memories came back, emotions started to swirl. Tears began to form.

Mara narrowed her eyes again. She wanted real proof that this was real, and not a forgery. A recording from a survivor was at the bottom of the report. Mara's heart jumped. This would show if what Skywalker was saying was true.

Mara looked up sharply. Luke was still standing there, watching quietly. Strange, he hadn't run away. Ah well, whatever.

Mara looked at the pad. Her finger was poised over the 'play' button. She glanced at Luke again and her heart skipped a beat. 'Stop it, you silly' she thought annoyed at herself. She turned away from Luke so she could watch the video in private.

"Here we go" she muttered to herself as she pressed play.

****Ahsoka, Ahsoka/Rex's quarters****

"Why is he taking so long?" Ahsoka exclaimed to Rex. Rex grinned.

"Calm down, Soka" he told her. "He probably got delayed or had to wait in line."

Ahsoka shook her head, her Lekku swinging gently from side to side.

"He wouldn't take this long. He has been gone for over 2 hours!"

Rex sat down next to the slightly flustered Togruta and gave her a hug.

"He will be fine" he soothed his 'girlfriend'.

"I can't let him die Rexter" Ahsoka told him "He reminds me so much of Skyguy… he is his son, I guess."

Rex nodded "I know. His sister Leia has General Skywalker's spirit but Luke inherited his looks."

Ahsoka grinned "If I didn't know you better, I would have thought you had read my mind"

Rex laughed.

"Great minds think alike!" Rex told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka grinned again, and then turned serious.

"Rex, do you think that we should go look for Luke?" Ahsoka asked, looking up at the Clone.

"With, that crazy assassin running around, I think we should" Rex confirmed. Ahsoka jumped up and pulled her lightsabers to her hands and clipped them on her belt. Rex holstered his twin pistols.

The two set out, watching the shadows for Mara Jade. Ahsoka led the way and Rex followed, the two completely trusting in each other. Ahsoka held up a hand and Rex froze. Ahsoka turned around and slipped back to him.

She pointed towards a pile of rubbish and Rex nodded. They silently ducked behind the pile and Ahsoka motioned for Rex to look over the pile. He did so and was shocked.

In front of him was an open area, a sort of courtyard. It was dirty and obviously a poorer part of the city.

In the middle was Luke holding a sack in his arms. It had something red coming out of the top…

A hand clamped a hand over his mouth before he had time to gasp in shock. He struggled before he realised it was only Ahsoka. She glared at him then peaked over the pile.

Rex did too, as he did not believe what he had seen.

For there stood Luke, probably feeling slightly awkward as he held a sobbing Mara Jade.

Ahsoka and Rex's faces showed the same expression as they glanced at each other's shocked face.

"I didn't think it would work!" whispered Ahsoka in shock.

Rex shook his head; his eyes still wide "Me nether. Let's give them some space to…uh… calm down"

As they creped away, Rex stepped on a stick.

"CRACK!"

'_Oh bother' _thought Ahsoka. She glanced at Rex, who was glaring at the stick as if he could kill it with a thought. Ahsoka almost laughed at his face.

Luke looked up at the sound of the stick breaking. Mara stopped sobbing and glanced over too. Ahsoka grinned and walked over to the pair.

"Well, hello Luke. Mara" Ahsoka said cautiously.

Luke smiled "Hello Ahsoka, meet Mara Jade, former Sith Assassin"

Ahsoka's smile grew "Pleased to meet you, Mara"

Mara gave a weak smile "Hello. Can you ever forgive me for what I have done though?"

"Yes, I can. I could tell that the Dark Side was not in your heart. Only lies made you turn to the Dark Side…" Ahsoka trailed off, remembering someone else who went to the Dark Side because of lies.

Mara flew to Ahsoka and gave her a hug "Oh thank you, thank you!" she sobbed.

Ahsoka looked at Luke, who gave a shy smile. Ahsoka smirked back.

"Told you it would work, Littl' Skyguy"

Luke rolled his eyes and laughed.

Mara walked back to Luke and Ahsoka looked at the pair. Perfect came to mind.

"You two have a lot to tell me" Ahsoka told them. Luke and Mara grinned. Ahsoka was glad they were happy.

Rex walked over. _'He is probably still slightly annoyed at that stick' _Ahsoka thought with a chuckle.

Rex eyed Mara cautiously as he stopped at Ahsoka's side.

Luke smiled at the clone. "Rex, meet Mara Jade, former Sith Assassin"

Rex nodded at Mara, still slightly cautious. An awkward silence settled over the small group.

Luke broke the ice. "Ok everyone, let's go home"

"But I don't have a home anymore!" Mara told them.

"Excuse me! You do!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Luke smiled reassuringly at the red haired woman. "Yes Mara, our home is your home now"

Mara looked shocked _'They are so accepting' _she thought surprised.

Ahsoka smiled "Come on Mara."

The small group walked home in the dying light happy.

Ahsoka smiled.

'_Well Done, My Padawan'_

'_Thank you, My Master'_


End file.
